


"Man Crush"

by payrwin



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Spider-Man, Crush, Français | French, M/M, Nouveau Ship, OS, One Shot, One Shot court, Peter Parker est bi les gars, Première rencontre, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, man crush, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payrwin/pseuds/payrwin
Summary: Peter avait été surpris lors de sa première rencontre avec Quentin Beck.





	"Man Crush"

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic postée ici !!  
Quand j'ai vu Far From Home, ça m'a détruit de l'intérieur, certes, mais ça m'a aussi permis de me dénicher un nouveau ship/pairing qui me plait énormément, mais qui a ses inconvénients : Peter Parker/Quentin Beck.  
Donc voici ma version de ce pairing à la manière de quelqu'un qui a peur de trop s'éloigner de l'univers canonique, c'est-à-dire moi :)  
Excusez mon manque de talent, et n'hésitez pas à corriger les fautes de grammaires et à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans un petit commentaire ^^  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :D

Peter se souvenait très bien du premier face à face avec Mysterio. Pas du combat, mais de leur première vraie conversation. Son esprit pouvait bien rattacher Quentin Beck à un très mauvais souvenir qui hantait toujours son présent, mais ce moment-là n’avait pas vraiment de classification. Il était heureux, surprenant, apaisant et amer. Un mélange de légèreté et de regrets. Il avait rencontré un Quentin en qui il croyait, un Quentin différent du véritable Beck. Il lui était impossible de croire que ces deux-là était une et même personne.

Peter se souvenait très bien, oui. D’avoir vu Mysterio sans son casque pour la première fois. Il n’avait pas été surpris de voir qu’il avait l’âge moyen pour entrer dans les Avengers. Il n’avait pas été surpris de voir qu’il ressemblait à un homme tout à fait normal. Il n’avait pas non plus été surpris de voir à quel point son costume lui allait bien, même sans casque.

En revanche, il avait été surpris de s’être senti fébrile, et de prier pour que ses joues bouillantes ne rougissent pas trop.

L’aura que dégageait Quentin l’avait touché. Cette puissance mêlée de douceur. Il avait de grands yeux bleus-verts, perçants et observateurs. Et l’ensemble de son visage, de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui criait l’homme parfait. Et puis son corps élancé et fort…

En le voyant, Peter avait tenté de garder une expression neutre sur son visage. Mais la tâche avait été dure, et rendue encore plus ardue quand Quentin s’était avancé vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Peter aurait cru fondre.

Et Peter en avait ressenti des choses, pendant cette rencontre. D’abord, il avait été incapable de lâcher Quentin des yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait été fasciné par son apparente force ; c’était en tout cas ce qu’il avait bien voulu croire. Puis en détaillant son costume, son visage, il s’était sentit ridicule dans sa combinaison moulante face à cet homme. Et une sorte de curiosité l’avait envahi, comme un parasite qui cherchait à savoir quel était cet humain captivant, poussant son hôte à le regarder encore et encore.

Peter avait déjà eu des professeures de l’âge de Quentin qu’il avait trouvé attirantes, comme sa professeure d’anglais de troisième (jamais il n’avait autant aimé la littérature), et ce qu’il avait vécu lors de cette rencontre ressemblait vaguement à ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il était allé voir cette Mme. Higgins à la fin du cours pour une précision sur la correction de son test.

Il avait été surpris d’avoir ressenti cette attraction envers Quentin.

Il n’avait pas tout de suite identifié ces sensations. Jamais il n’avait été proprement attiré par un homme. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui, surtout lorsqu’il tombait de plus en plus amoureux de MJ. Mais voir Quentin comme cela, dans son costume qui rendait sa carrure d’autant plus impressionnante, ses cheveux bruns relevés, dans toute la splendeur de sa beauté naturelle, et couplé de l’affection qu’il semblait porter pour Peter, avait remué tout son monde.

Une chose était sûre : il n’était pas près d’oublier la poignée de main qu’ils avaient échangé.

Peter n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant de rentrer en Amérique. Après cette révélation, il n’avait pas été choqué, ni même surpris de lui-même. Il se demandait juste pourquoi il avait flashé sur Quentin Beck, qui s’avérait être une horrible personne. Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? Car savoir que cet homme-là était sûrement son premier « man crush » rendait la chose plutôt difficile.

Les jours après cette réalisation finale, Peter s’était posé quelques questions. Comment avait-il pu ressentir une chose pareille pour Quentin alors qu’il était tout à fait heureux avec sa belle MJ ? Dès qu’il avait eu l’occasion de marcher dans la rue, il se livrait à une petite expérience pour pouvoir trouver une réponse (ce qu’il ne raconterait jamais à personne puisqu’il en avait plutôt honte) : il sondait les garçons qu’il croisait pour voir s’il était attiré par quelques-uns. Sans grande surprise, l’expérience s’avéra concluante. Il fallait juste que Peter se fasse dorénavant à l’idée qu’il pouvait être autant attiré par MJ que par Mysterio.

En tous cas, il se souviendrait de cette rencontre toute sa vie, ainsi que des traits parfaits de Quentin.


End file.
